Feasts of Starlight
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: *Book spoilers* don't read if you haven't read the book. "She is far, far away. She walks on starlight in another world." KilixTauriel. A little one-shot. Not long at all. Might as well take a peek at it. ;D


**Author's note: Man, all these ideas comin' to me. I thought this one up when I was lingering on the edge of sleep last night. Just a little one shot. STOP READING HERE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HOBBIT. IT HAS SPOILERS OF THE ENDING AND THE BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES. If you have read the book, then this is going to show the elements of Kiliel. Enjoy.**

* * *

They had been somewhat unprepared. The company of the dwarves had been entirely focused on keeping the Elf King and the men of Dale from entering their beloved home. It appeared the world did not care for unpreparedness. However, there was still hope. The elves, eagles, and breath of man had turned to the dwarves' aid against the goblins and orcs of Middle Earth. They were even graced with the aid of Beorn, the monster of a man that could shift into a bear.

"Charge!" Kili shouted, wiping the hair that fell in his eyes as he and his brother plunged towards a rank of goblins, swinging and killing as much as he possibly could. He could see the other members of his company effectively bringing down as many hordes of goblin as they could, and even Tauriel was amongst those fighting. The sight of the she-elf left the dwarf's heart pounding rather painfully, but he forced himself to turn away from her and fight with renewed vigor. If he survived this, he made a promise to himself that he was going to advance on his wishes to pursue Tauriel. Perhaps she would reject him. But then again, perhaps she would not.

Once the eagles had arrived, and the great mass of the man Beorn, it appeared as if the battle was turning in their favor which had once appeared hopeless and a fight to bring only death. Kili shouted a victory war as they started to press the goblins back, but the cry quickly died down as he watched his leader and uncle fall to the ground. "No!" He shouted. "Fili!" His brother quickly understood Kili's command. He launched himself towards his uncle, who was now fighting as best he could from his spot on the ground. Kili quickly pulled out his bow, knocking an arrow and allowing it to find its mark in a goblin that was about to impale Thorin. The goblin fell dead, and Kili met his brother at Thorin's side, sob scrambling to claw its way up his throat and out through his mouth.

His uncle was not going to make it to see the end of this battle.

Kili and Fili, energy renewed for their thirst for vengeance, welcomed any goblin that came near. Fili went down first, a stray goblin slipping under their guard and stabbing the elder brother right in the chest. Kili stared into his brother's eyes of surprise, a small 'o' in the place of his lips, and then he decapitated the goblin that cut down his brother. Tears slid freely down the young dwarf's face at the loss of his uncle and brother, and he slew fifteen more goblins before he, too, was cut down. The world started to grow dark, and the last thing Kili saw was Beorn bolting towards them.

Kili woke up, laying in a field of starlight. The world was dark, but comfortably so. The stars sparkled brightly all around him, and as he stood up, the floor rippled as if he walked on water. Far off into the distance he saw the silhouette of a man. Trying to swallow his confusion, he headed towards it. After drawing closer, it revealed that the silhouette was not a man, but indeed a woman. The she-elf, Tauriel.

She turned to him, her smile soft and her eyes kind. It made Kili's chest ache for her. "Am I...is this real?" Kili knew he was dead, knew that he had slipped into the great beyond that awaited every soul that passed through the void. So why was he seeing Tauriel? Had she died too?

Tauriel stepped closer, pressing her hand to his cheek. Her fingers were long and warm, and Kili leaned into them, eyes shielded half shut. "This is your paradise. If you wish it, we can spend our life together. Your brother, your uncle, Erebor. It all exists if you just will it so."

Kili straightened his head, nose inches from the she-elf. Here, she was not much taller than he was at all, save for a few inches. "I had a dream once, about a woman. She walked on starlight in a different world." He paused, watching the starlight dance in Tauriel's eyes. "Do you think she could have loved me?" His question came out in a hushed whisper. The she-elf in front of him paused for a beat of a moment before pressing her lips lightly to his.

"Yes, yes she does," Tauriel whispered against his lips, and then they turned and walked hand in hand across the starlight.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Another not so serious one, kinda like the "Loyalty" I wrote. So no need to go hard on the critique, but I do love reviews! Thanks for reading. It means a lot.**


End file.
